A World Without Me
by Yugao702
Summary: After the death of her lover, Mikuo. Rin falls into a deep depression until out of the blue, Mikuo's friend suddenly appears in front of her, declaring: "I'm here to replace him from your heart." (RinxLen. Hints of RinxMikuo)
1. Prologue

As far as Mikuo could remember…he had already fallen in love with his best friend, Rin from the very start and he knew Rin felt the same way as him.

They met when they were still children. Their parents were close to each other and so they were always together. They grew up together and did almost everything together.

They knew each other's secrets, they knew each other's flaws, they knew every little detail about each other. They were practically inseparable.

There was never moment in Mikuo's memory where Rin was not in it and it always warms his heart at the thought of the blond haired female.

In their younger days, adults found their attachment to each other as cute but as they grew older, the adults began to see what they first thought as cute suddenly became inappropriate in their eyes.

Mikuo would often hear soft mutters coming from the adults about how unhealthy it was for them to always be together and that they would never grow up to be proper adults if they always stick together.

But adults just don't understand how much they mean to each other.

They meant everything to each other, so much that the thought of separating was unbearable. Adults think too much about other's businesses…

Rin didn't have many friends. It was something Mikuo felt guilty about but in the same time…he was absolutely relieved because he got to have Rin all to himself. It was selfish, he knew that completely but he wanted to monopolize Rin. As long as Rin was with him, everything was fine.

But sometimes things just don't go the way they wanted things to happen.

Once they reached high school, Mikuo had managed to earn himself a scholarship in sports to a rather prestigious school…outside of town, meaning that they would have to, not only go to different schools but be live in different towns.

Rin had protested about the whole thing and honestly, Mikuo didn't want to be separated with her but they could do nothing about it which left them both unsatisfied.

In the end, they went their separate ways. Mikuo did his best to stay in contact with Rin as much as possible and always find time to message or call her. Somehow, they managed pretty well, despite being so far away from each other.

He thought things were going well until…one day, he found out from a friend of his that Rin had been a target of bullying and that she didn't have a single friend in school to help her.

It broke Mikuo's heart at that. Rin had always talked about how well she had been doing school and that there was nothing for him to worry about…she never mentioned that she had been bullied in school or anything like that.

And so Mikuo, without hesitation, threw away his scholarship and moved back to their hometown to transfer to Rin's school. Of course, his family wasn't happy with his decision except for his older sister, Miku Hatsune who supported him all the way.

Mikuo knew he was giving up something big. He had made some great friends in that school and the scholarship he earned would be wasted but even so…he was willing to give up anything for Rin in order to protect her.

Rin was overjoyed that Mikuo had come back and had the biggest smile on her face. That was all Mikuo wanted to see on Rin's face.

He never once told Rin the reason why he came back and he decided never to tell her because if he did, Rin would only feel guilt and think that she had forced him to give up his scholarship. Mikuo had no regrets on giving up that because Rin was all that mattered to him.

And so, the two of them spent their entire high school days together. Mikuo protected Rin and even manage to get her to make a few friends on her own. They were happy together. Many people had questioned whether or not they were dating and of course they would deny it until one day…

Rin confessed her feelings to him.

Mikuo was in shock. Honestly he had already suspected that Rin might have felt the same way as him for awhile but to actually hear it from her lips was…different.

In the end, Mikuo accepted her feelings and soon they were a couple now. Mikuo had never felt as happy as he was right now.

Finally after years of keeping his secret crush a secret, he was finally together with Rin. They no longer had to deny that they were not dating and they can proudly say that they were together.

Mikuo had never been so overjoyed in his life. Not much has changed since they became a couple but Mikuo still thought that every day was fulfilling as long as Rin was by his side.

And they continued to be together until they finally graduated high school and reached college…

* * *

"Rin! Are you serious?" Rin's mother, Ann exclaimed as she stared at her daughter. Mikuo stood behind her with a small awkward smile on his face.

"Geez mom, don't worry so much." Rin pouted. "The apartment is really close to the college so I'll be able to get there and besides its not like I'm alone." She glanced at Mikuo and blushed.

"Still! To move out so soon...I'm not sure." Ann muttered. At this point, Mikuo stepped up and wrapped an arm around Rin's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mrs. Kagami." Mikuo said. "I'll be living with her so I'll be sure to take care of her."

Ann frowned slightly at him. "I don't know, Mikuo-kun." She began. "For Rin to suddenly leave home like this. I know she's already in college but…"

"I know it seems hard to let your child go, Mrs. Kagami." Mikuo said. "My mom did the same thing but you don't have to worry a thing. I just leave it to me."

There was a slight pause in the air before Ann sighed. "Alright." She said. "But you better not do anything to my daughter, alright Mikuo-kun? You may be my best friend's son but you have to be sure to take good care of her."

Mikuo smiled as he lightly squeezed Rin's shoulder, "I promise, Mrs. Kagami." He reassured. "I won't let anything happen to Rin."

* * *

And he kept his promise. Mikuo stayed by Rin's side as they began their college life. Living in the same apartment, felt like they were a newly married couple. Something he always teased Rin about and he felt a great satisfaction when Rin would be a blushing mess every time he mention it.

Everything seemed to be going well until one day…

Mikuo collapsed out of the blue and was rushed to the hospital. The doctors soon told them that he had an extremely rare disease that weakens the body...there was no cure.

Rin had cried her heart out at the news while Mikuo was just in shock. He was dying and in such a young age.

At that moment, all sorts of thoughts came flooding to his mind. Thoughts about his family, his friends…and most of all, he thought about Rin.

What was she going to do once he disappears? How can he even leave her? There was no way he could do that.

Mikuo could only hold Rin as she sobbed into his arms. He didn't have the words to comfort her and perhaps there weren't any at all.

* * *

"Mikuo, maybe you should just rest for now." Rin suggested as Mikuo began fixing up his things for school. Its been a week since Mikuo had been diagnosed and Mikuo refuses to stay in the hospital the whole time when he still had things to do in his life. Mikuo snorted. "Why? Because I have a sickness? No way." He said and continued what he was doing.

"But Mikuo, you can't move around as much as you like." Rin softly argued. "You're just going to overwork yourself."

"Rin, I may be sick but I'm not disabled." Mikuo rolled his eyes. Rin frowned deeply at that. "Yeah but..." She trailed off. Mikuo glanced over to her and sighed then stopped whatever he was doing and walked over to her. "Rin, look at me." Mikuo grabbed her hands, causing Rin to lift her head.

Their eyes met and Mikuo smiled gently at her. "I'm thankful that you care for me deeply but I just want everything to be like normal. I get that I'm sick...but I still want to spend my time being happy with you." He then gently cupped her cheek, brushing some strand off her face and he smiled once more. "I love you, Rin and I just want to be with you, talking and laughing like we usually do. Can you do that for me?"

Rin frowned and held the hand that cupped her cheek. She let out a soft sigh and nodded before she embraced him. Mikuo returned the gesture and held her tightly just like when they were in the hospital. Mikuo hated the thought of being apart from her. He wanted to get better and get rid of this damn sickness...but even he knew that that would never happen.

If he had a time limit on how long he had to be with the one he loves...he rather not spent it on a hospital bed.

* * *

Mikuo then decided to just spent his days normal as if nothing had happened. Rin constantly worries about him and would often remind him to take it easy but he refused because he didn't want to worry about his illness and he just wanted to feel like nothing has changed between them.

And so, Rin and Mikuo continued their days together like they usually do but there would always be times when Rin would have a sad look in her eyes and sometimes she would cry in the middle of the night, thinking that Mikuo had fallen asleep but unknown to her, he would stay awake and listen to her cries in sadness.

One day…Mikuo collapsed once again but this time...his time was up.

Mikuo was soon laying on a hospital bed with tubes of all sorts strapped into his skin with an oxygen mask lightly placed over his mouth and nose. Mikuo could hear the sound of the machine next to him beep with each heart beat and he could tell…it wasn't that strong.

Mikuo's vision was blurry and unfocused but he could make out a couple of silhouettes within the room. His hearing wasn't so good either as he could only hear muffled voices but in a way, he managed to make out words like 'Not gonna make it.' And 'I'm sorry.'

At that point, Mikuo knew this was the end of him and he could feel it as he felt the energy in his body was slowly leaving him. All sorts of memories seem to flash by in his eyes like a movie as he knew that the end was already near.

Suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his own and Mikuo strained his head to turn to the side. His vision was hazy at first but it soon cleared and he saw…it was Rin.

Tears were streaming down her eyes as she stared at him with a pain expression which broke his heart. He wanted desperately to wipe away her tears but he couldn't move. Instead he simply stared at her with half lidded eyes.

Rin opened and closed her mouth as if unsure what to say before she once more tried again. It was odd. His hearing wasn't good anymore but for some strange reason…he could hear her perfectly.

"Mikuo…Mikuo!" Rin sobbed. "Mikuo please…don't leave me!" She gripped his cold hand tightly as she continued to cry. "Mikuo! I don't want this! What am I going to do without you? Please don't go…" She pleaded desperately as she held his hand.

Mikuo would do anything to stop her tears but he couldn't move nor say anything to comfort her. He didn't want her to cry like this.

"Please…Please Mikuo." Rin continued to beg. "I'm begging you. Don't leave me."

' _I'm sorry, Rin.'_ Mikuo thought. _'I'm so sorry.'_

The beeping of the machine began to slow down. Mikuo didn't want to leave her like this. He didn't want anything like this. His eyes began to grow heavy as he listened to Rin's soft crying. "Mikuo…" Rin whimpered.

' _Ahhh, Dear God…'_ Mikuo prayed as he felt his life slowly leave him. _'Before you take my life away…please grant my wish…'_

The beeping was slowing even more.

' _I won't pray for eternity so please…'_

The beeping was going to lines.

' _Please dear God…grant my wish….'_

And then a faint flat line.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. This is a new brand new story just for you.**

 **I just thought while I was writing this that maybe I should at least show a bit of Mikuo's pov before he…you know, died. I was thinking that it would be a little bit more...i don't know, dramatic?**

 **Im feeling a little down because I just killed off Mikuo on the very first chapter! I mean seriously! I love Mikuo so it was kinda sad.**

 **Anyways this story might be a little bit cliché but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and maybe fav this story if you have the time, alright?**

 **Until then, bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	2. Chapter 1

People entered the church to bring their condolence and most of the people who came were close friends and relatives of Mikuo's. Most of them sobbed and cried during the funeral as they mourned over her while Mikuo's sister was quietly sobbing as her parents held her tightly as unshed tears glistened in their eyes.

Rin silently stared down at the coffin where her boyfriend laid as she stood beside them. Her expression was expressionless as she fell into a daze. She didn't know what to do now…

Everything that day seemed to have turn into a blur as she soon found herself standing in front of her apartment in the middle of the night. Rin stared at the door with the same blank expression before she reached out and slowly opened the door.

She stepped inside the dark apartment, closing the door behind her. Rin slowly walked deeper into the apartment. She didn't bother to turn on the lights as she moved through the apartment.

The apartment was oddly cold…and felt so empty.

Rin walked to her room and entered it. She moved over to sit at the edge of the bed. She stared into space as she sat in the darkness of the room. She then stood up and walked over to her closet. Rin need to take a shower then head to bed.

She opened her closet and paused as she saw Mikuo's clothes at the side. Rin reached out and slowly took out one of Mikuo's jackets. Rin traced her hands over it, fingering each button on it.

Rin brought it up to her face and took a deep breath. It had Mikuo's scent…

Rin's expressionless look began to crack as she bit her lip and embraced the jacket. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she fell to her knees, gripping the fabric tightly and before she knew, the tears began to fall from her eyes. She sat there in the darkness, sobbing softly as her heart broke once more.

* * *

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang loudly inside the apartment. There was a slight pause in the air before the doorbell rang once more.

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong_

This time, the sound of footsteps echoed in the apartment, making its way to the front door. The door then opened slowly.

"Hello ma'm!" The delivery man cheerfully exclaimed. "I'm here to a package to you!"

Rin stared at him with a blank expression. She gazed down at the sealed box in his hands then back at him. The mailman looked back at her nervously as she intently stared at him.

She must look horrible right now if she was able to scare the delivery man like this but she didn't really care. She didn't respond as the mail man handed her a chart for her to sign. She handed the chart back and grabbed the box before shutting the door behind her without another word to the mailman.

Rin set down the box to the side and glanced over to the mirror near the entrance hall. She cringed lightly as she saw her reflection.

She looked terribly. Her skin was horribly pale as though all the blood in her body had been drained out. Her eyes had thick dark circles around them and her hair was like a bird nest. She looked absolutely horrible. No wonder the mailman looked nervous.

Rin sighed heavily as she walked back into the apartment. She glanced over to the clock. She had about a couple of hours before class so she still had time.

Rin just walked to the kitchen and paused. A memory seemed to flash in her mind as she looked into the empty kitchen.

-0-0-0-

" _Hey, Rinny!" Mikuo grinned at her as he stood in front of the stove, dressing in a apron. "Just take a sit for now. Breakfast is almost ready so wait a little longer."_

-0-0-0-

Rin just stood there for a moment before she walked deeper into the kitchen. She opened up the fridge to pull out a carton of orange juice. She then walked over to the cupboards and searched inside till she pulled out a cup of noodles.

Rin wasn't good with cooking. She couldn't even boil water to save her life. It was usually Mikuo's job to handle the kitchen but now….

The timer rang loudly, signaling that three minutes have passed. Rin opened up the cup of noodle and dug into it. The silence in the complex was rather deafening as Rin slurped up the noodles. She then stood up from the table and tossed the empty cup to the trash before walked out to her room.

As she entered the room and walked over to the closet…another memory popped into her mind.

-0-0-0-

" _How about we just stay at home for today?" Mikuo suggested as he laid down on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head. "Miss just a day of class isn't going to hurt."_

 _Rin sighed as she dug through the closet. "You know we can't. We'll be late if we don't get ready soon."_

 _She heard Mikuo hum behind her then there was a short pause before she felt arms wrap around her waist and lift her up. Rin squeaked in surprise. "Mikuo!" She exclaimed. "Put me down!"_

 _Mikuo laughed as he twirled her around and leaped onto the bed with her in his arms. Rin yelped and began to laugh along side with Mikuo, as they playfully pushed one another and just continued to smile and laugh happily._

-0-0-0-

Rin pulled out some clothes out of the rack and tossed onto the bed then made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

The water was warm as it washed over her skin. She stared at the shower head as the water washed over her. Rin slowly washed herself up and then dried herself before getting out of the shower. She dressed herself up and grabbed her things.

As Rin tucked her feet into her shoes, she glanced back at the empty condo and then whispered. "I'm off."

She then turned and left the apartment. The sun shone brightly in the sky and yet…Rin felt as though there was dark cloud over her.

The day had gone by so slowly for Rin as the sun was now dipping to the horizon, coloring the sky orange. Everything just seemed…dull now. A week has passed since Mikuo died and everything just lost its wonder.

Everything seemed meaningless and tiring for Rin now. Everything was now…colorless.

"Hey." Rin lifted her head to see a couple of girls walking up to her. "You're Kagami-san, right? You wanna come and have a drink with us tonight? We're a little short on girls so how about it?"

Rin frowned and shook her head. "Sorry but I got other plans tonight."

The girls frowned. "Ehhh, seriously? Come on, it'll be fun." One of the girls persisted but Rin just shook her head once more. "No, I'm fine." She replied.

The girls then sighed in defeat and walked away. "I told you not tbefo talk to her." Rin heard one of the girls say to the other as they left. "Let's just invite someone else."

Rin mentally snorted as she gathered her things. "Drinking, huh? What a waste of time…" She muttered as she stood up and left the classroom.

As she walked through the streets, Rin glanced down to stare at her shadow. As if to respond to her thoughts, a memory of her walking down this same street appeared in her mind but this time with a second shadow behind hers and hand wrapped around her own.

She would smile up at Mikuo as they tangled their fingers together and cheerfully stroll back home.

Rin bit her lip harshly as if to draw blood and speeded her steps like she was trying to run away from the memory. Her steps speeded up. Faster and faster until she was running down the street. She just wanted to get home as soon as possible. She just wanted to go home.

As Rin reached her apartment, she pulled out her key to open the door and stepped inside. She lifted her and suddenly she remembered another memory.

Mikuo would sometimes come back earlier than her and every time he does…he would always be sure to greet her. Rin remembered Mikuo would smile and sweetly greet her with a 'Welcome home'.

Rin's hands curled into fists at the memory and she squeezed his eyes shut. She wanted to cry so much but because she cried too much last time…her tears had dried up. Rin took a shaky breath and walked into the complex.

She stumbled back to her room and onto her bed. She didn't even bother changing out of her clothes as she pulled the covers over her head. Rin stared at the empty space next to her and ran a hand through the surface. It was so cold...

Rin reached for the pillow next to hers and embrace it. It had Mikuo's scent on it. She hugged it even tighter. Only a week has passed since she lost Mikuo and yet she felt like she was ready to break soon.

From now…she was going to live on like this every day….Without him by her side…

"Mikuo, you baka." Rin muttered in a heartbroken voice. "You promised you'll stay by side always." She gripped the pillow tightly. Was she being punished or something? This was just unfair.

"Its so cold." She mumbled painfully. "I need you, Mikuo. Its so cold, I can't sleep. I miss you..."

How can she go on with him? The person who has been there for her as far as she could remember… The person she had loved…and lost.

Why did this have to happen to her?

* * *

That night, Rin slept on her bed with a pained look on her face. The curtains fluttered from the cold wind outside. Rin simply rolled to her side, unaware of a figure standing next to her bed, watching over her.

 _ **Wishes are limitless…**_

The figure reached down and lightly brushed a finger on her pale cold cheek and cupped it.

 _ **When one is granted…You always want another one…**_

Rin moaned softly and unconsciously, she wrapped her hand around the figure's own hand while quietly muttering. "Mikuo…"

 _ **Before the stars fall from the sky...I will close my eyes one last time…**_

The figure then laid down beside her, still holding onto her small hand and closed his eyes to fall asleep beside her.

 _ **So please dear god…let me stay by her side just a little longer…**_

* * *

 **A/N: And here is another chapter finished within a day (it was pretty exhausting since I still have this writer's block thing).**

 **I thought that I might be speeding things a bit on this chapter and lack some descriptions but I can't really think much on it because of writer's block. (and it hurts T_T)**

 **I really hope it was good enough because I'm having a bit of trouble on this. Please review and perhaps fav this story when you have time alright?**

 **I can't really say much right now so for now, farewell!**

 **-Yugao702**


	3. Chapter 2

Rin cringed as the sunlight was peeking through the gap of her curtains and shone on her face. She tried opening her eyes, only to close them again due to the sun's glare.

Rin groaned and turned to her side, away from the light. Just as she about to fall back to sleep, she suddenly noticed there was another presence in her bed, making her freeze. Since her eyes were closed, she didn't know what -or who- was beside her.

Rin slowly opened her eyes which then widened when she came face to face with an unfamiliar face who stared back at her and smiled. "Good morning, Rin-chan."

Rin responded to this by letting out a scream and leaped out of her bed. "P-Police!" She yelped as she searched for her phone.

"W-Wait, wait!" The stranger exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist when she was about to dial the police. "I'm sorry for scaring you but I mean no harm at all!"

"Who are you and why are in my apartment?!" Rin yelled as she struggled against his hold. There was no way she was going to give him the chance to do something to her. He could be a thief! Or a criminal! Or-

"I'm a friend! I was a friend of Mikuo's!" The stranger said and Rin froze at the sound of Mikuo's name. She slowly turned to him, staring into his cerulean eyes which baffled Rin with how much emotion was behind them but she didn't comment on it and decided to focus on what he said.

"I don't believe you." Rin said. She had been together with Mikuo for as long as she could remember. She had already met all of Mikuo's friends so if he really was Mikuo's friend, he would've introduced him to her in the first place.

"Well, Me and him were friends when we were in high school- before he transferred that is." The stranger explained as he released the girl and Rin blinked. Now did he mention it...Mikuo had mentioned he had made a friend in that prestigious school before he transferred to her school. Could it be he was telling the truth?

Rin took the chance to scan this so-called "friend" of Mikuo's. He had short blond hair that was tied into a ponytail and wore casual clothes. Even though, he was sitting down next to her, she could tell that he was a little taller than her. Rin didn't want to take in too much detail on his appearance and she frowned.

"Then why are you here?" Rin demanded as she glared at him. Just because he was Mikuo's 'friend', that still doesn't mean she could trust, especially since he had just trespassed into her apartment.

"Well..." He began. "I'm here to replace him from your heart."

There was a long silence between them. Rin stared at him with a blank look on her face. "Get out." She said. "Just get out right now."

"Um...But-" The stranger began but Rin cut in. "Get out!" She yelled before shoving him out of the room, towards the front door. Before the guy could say another word, Rin slammed the door on his face then locked it for good measure.

Rin sighed heavily as she slid down the door. What the hell was that? Who the hell did he think he was? To say such things like that...

Rin sighed once more and stood up. Maybe she just needs a nice cup of coffee to forget about this randomness then she can go to school. With that in mind, Rin walked over to the kitchen to make herself a drink. She calmly made herself a hot batch of coffee and poured some into her cup. Rin grabbed her cup and walked out of the kitchen as she took a sip.

She nearly chocked on her coffee the moment she spotted the blond haired intruder was now in her couch and was flipping through channels. "What are you doing here?!" She yelled angrily. The male continued to flip through channel to channel as he responded without lifting his eyes from the screen. "I told you why I'm here so I of course, need to be around here."

Rin's eye twitched and she decided to ask an even more important question. "How did you even get in here?" Rin demanded as she placed down her mug at a nearby table and stomped over to him.

"I have a spare key." The male said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a silvery key. Rin was baffled as she stared at the key in his hand. "How did you even get a spare key here?"

There was no way anyone could just have a spare key to her apartment just like that. It would be impossible unless...

"Mikuo sent this to me." the male explained and Rin paused then glared intensely at him. "I...don't believe you." She growled. The male sighed. "I'm serious. Mikuo sent it to me a couple days before..." He trailed off and Rin fell silent at that.

Rin narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" She questioned. The male smiled warily. "Well...Mikuo has told me a lot about you actually." He said. "He had also explained that you wouldn't trust me so easily so he told me to bring this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what seemed like a some kind of paper.

He presented it to Rin who frowned at him and took it before she looked down at item. It was a photo. On it was the blond haired male and next to him was...Mikuo. Both of them wore the same uniform, obviously from the time Mikuo went to that prestigious school. Both of them were smiling brightly as they held up what looked like a trophy.

Mikuo had once told her that he joined the basketball team in that school and won one of the major games. So this was what he looked like at that time...

Rin's eyes softened slightly at the image of Mikuo grinning on the photo and lightly traced a finger onto the picture. The stranger didn't say a word and just watched her.

Rin then looked back at him. Her expression changed to a frown once more. "I...I guess you are telling the truth..." She muttered. "But that doesn't mean you have any right to just suddenly barge into my apartment like that!" Waking up early in the morning to see an unfamiliar face close to hers nearly gave her a heart attack. It was just wrong in so many levels.

The blond haired stranger sheepishly smiled at her. "Right. I'm really sorry about that." He apologized. Rin huffed and turned around to walk back into the kitchen. She heard footsteps shuffling behind her, meaning he was following after her. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a cup of noodles.

"Is that all you're having?" The stranger said behind her. Rin looked over her shoulder and glared at him. "Yeah and what's it to you?" She grunted.

"I don't think having instant noodles for breakfast is a healthy thing." He commented and Rin scoffed. "Well, its not like I can make myself anything." She admitted. "I can't really cook to save my life." She didn't really mind about admitting about it. It was true anyways that she can't cook at all and this apartment wasn't very cheap so burning it down would be huge inconvenience for her.

She heard the stranger sighed behind her then footsteps before a hand was placed onto her shoulder. "Why don't you sit and let me handle this." He suggested. Rin wanted to protest but the rumbling of her stomach caused her to pause. She looked at the cup of noodles in her hand and frowned. It was obviously not going to be enough for her.

Rin let out a sigh as she placed the noddles back into the cupboard and reluctantly walked over to the dining table. As she sat down, she wondered what the heck was she doing. She was letting a complete stranger take control of her kitchen. Was she going crazy?

Rin took out the photo from her pocket and stared at it. She ran a hand through the photo as she looked sadly at the the image of Mikuo. He was so young. It was still hard to believe that Mikuo is...

Rin tightened her hold on the photo and frantically shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't even want to remember it. She just wanted to get through with her life and just be done with it. That's all she wanted...

Rin blinked when a plate suddenly came to her view and she looked down at the well made meal in front of her. She then lifted her head at the blond male who smiled down at her. "Breakfast is served." He announced as he placed down a plate of his own and sat across her.

Rin said nothing and looked down at the food once more. She slowly picked up her chopsticks and picked some of the food. She stared at it with suspicion for a second before placing it into her mouth. She blinked. "Its good..." She muttered and the male smiled. "Glad you like it." He grinned proudly.

She didn't respond as she continued eating. There was silence between them as they quietly eat their breakfast before Rin paused and looked back to the person across her. "Now that I think about it...I don't even know your name."

The stranger paused as well and blinked. "That's right." He said in realization and smiled at her sheepishly. "Well, my name is Len. Len Kagamine."

Rin nodded at that. "I see. Kagamine-kun, you probably know this but I'm Rin Kagami." She said and Len's eyes softened. "Yeah." He said. "I know."

Rin didn't say anything after that and continued eating. She ignore the way he smiled at her before he continued to eat as well.

Silence fell between them once more and for a moment, Rin appreciated it.

* * *

"Aren't you going already?" Len asked as Rin stood in front of the door, motionlessly. "You're going to be late if you keep standing there."

Rin turned and glared at him. "I'm just thinking..." She began, irritation and distrust obvious in her tone. "That once I get back I'll end up seeing nothing but an empty apartment."

"I'm not going to steal anything." Len sweatdropped. "Don't worry so much. I'm just going to hang around and wait till you get back." He explained and Rin frowned. "I don't know..."

"Look, if I were going to steal something I would have done it while you were asleep and leave without a trace." Len deadpanned. Rin huffed at that. "Whatever but that doesn't mean I trust you."

"You don't need to worry so much." Len sighed. "I promise you. When you get back I'm still right here and everything in here as well."

Rin narrowed her eyes at him then sighed. "Fine." She said tiredly. "But if I find anything that is not right in here. You. Are. Dead. Got it?" She threatened and Len sweatdropped at that before he nodded. "Understood ma'm." He said with a teasing salute.

Rin rolled her eyes before she turned back to the door and opened it. "Have a safe trip." She heard Len say behind her before she stepped out and shut the door.

Rin sighed heavily once more and walked down the hall. She took one last glance at her apartment before she reluctantly continued on her way. She couldn't help but feel a little worried about her apartment. After all, she was leaving it to a complete stranger who had barged into her place out of nowhere.

She must be going crazy if she was seriously leaving her apartment with that odd guy. Rin reached into her pocket and pulled out the photo Len had shown her. She wasn't sure why she even brought this thing with her but...

Rin traced the smiling face of Mikuo's with a soft expression on her face. She actually had tons of pictures of Mikuo in her apartment and in her phone but most of them were kept away since she couldn't bare to see Mikuo's face without feeling depressed but...

This was a different thing. She didn't know why but this photo actually made her feel...she wasn't sure how to explain it but it definitely didn't make her feel depressed at all.

Perhaps it was because this was an old picture and that it was a part of Mikuo's life that she wasn't a part of. Maybe that was why she thought it was bearable.

She sighed once more and tucked the photo back into her pocket as she walked out of the building. She glanced up at the floor of her apartment and frowned slightly before she turned and walked away. She really shouldn't think much about that guy.

Right now, she should probably worry about her lessons...and the fact, she was going to be late for class when Rin glanced down at her watch.

Rin dashed down the street in a hurry without a second thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Rin gathered her things as the day ended. The sun was setting as students left the classroom. Rin ignored the chattering and laughter as she packed up her things.

"Hey." Rin looked up to see young man with dark bluish hair walking up to her. He smiled at her as he stopped in front of her. "You're Kagami-san right? My friends and I are thinking about going to a party tonight. Everyone is invited so I was wondering if you were coming too."

Rin just stared at him with a blank look on her face. For a moment, she was wondering why this person was asking her to go to a party. She didn't know who this guy was so it was a little odd, especially since she had been trying hard to avoid everyone in the university.

"Sorry but I'm busy." Rin dismissed as she picked up her bag and walked away. As she was about to leave the room, she heard the male call out behind her. "Oh, I see! Well, my name is Kaito Shion by the way so I'll see ya tomorrow, Kagami-san!"

Rin didn't respond and just continued on her way without looking back. She thought about how strange that guy was. Inviting her out out of the blue was unusual, at least in her view. Nowadays, people in her class had began to stop inviting her out since she always refused.

In the end, people just began to ignore her like she was simply air which Rin preferred. It was better than her days when she was in high school...

Suddenly the images of her days flashed in her mind. The harsh words scribbled on her desk with permanent marker, the isolation from the entire class, the cold laughter from her classmates-

Rin gripped her bag as she remembered those days. She had forgotten about those harsh days a long time ago and yet...

She took a deep breath and just marched out of the university then down the street. Right now, she should just forget about those memories. Its all in the past now. Its over.

Rin sighed heavily as she continued her way down the street. Maybe she should just have a nice long bath once she gets home. That would probably help her keep her mind off today and help her relax.

With that thought in mind, she walked down the streets a little faster until she spotted the apartment building. She was relieved to see the building and hope she could relax sooner or later.

As she climbed up the stairs and walked down the hall, towards her apartment, she took out her keys and moved over to opened the door. "I'm home." She absent-mindedly said. It had become a habit of Rin since that day. Even though Mikuo was no longer around, she would still end up greeting no one for no reason...

"Welcome home." A voice greeted back. Rin's head shot up in surprise and she saw a figure stepped out from the kitchen. For a moment, she thought she saw Mikuo smiling gently at her like he usually did but then she blinked and realized it was that blond haired male. He was grinning at her cheekily and Rin frowned.

That's right. She completely forgot about him.

"You're still here?" She groaned as she took off her shoes. Len smiled. "Of course I'm still here. I told you why I'm here right?" He said as Rin walked past him. "Uhuh. Riiight." She snorted. She then paused and placed her hands on her hips as she looked around as if searching for something.

"What is it?" Len questioned in confusion. "I'm just seeing if anything has been stole while I was away." Rin bluntly said and Len sweatdropped. "I told you I'm not a thief."

Rin snorted in response. "Just because you claim not to be one, doesn't mean I would trust you." She said before she walked over too the couch and sat down. "What exactly have you been doing here all day?" Rin questioned as she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Nothing much really." Len responded, walking up towards her. "I just walked a bit of TV, took a nap on the couch...I haven't really done much in this place."

Rin hummed while flipping through channel to channel. "You haven't dug through any of my stuff have you?" She asked. Len rolled his eyes. "I told you I'm not a thief and I wouldn't do anything like that, especially with a lady's stuff. I am a gentleman after all."

 _'What kind of 'gentleman' barges into a girl's apartment and creepily sleeps next to her without her knowing?'_ Rin Thought as she scoffed loudly. "Ooookay." She said and decided to ignore the male.

She heard Len sigh behind her. "I'm making dinner by the way. I'll be ready in a few minutes." He said. Rin snorted but nodded nonetheless.

She then heard another sigh then footsteps walking back to the kitchen. Rin wasn't sure why she wasn't doing anything about that guy. At this point, she really should kick him out once more but...

Rin paused. A troubled expression was clear on her face. Well...he is Mikuo's friend and she should treat him like a guest but... The memory about him sleeping next to her just this morning made her change her mind.

 _'I really need to kick that guy out.'_ Rin thought. A few minutes later, Len stepped out of the kitchen and called out. "Hey, dinner is ready."

Rin turned off the TV and stood up, walking over to the kitchen robotically. As she opened the door, she was immediately greeted with a delicious aroma that filled the kitchen. She blinked when she saw what she thought was a feast on the table.

Rin gaped slightly at the sight while Len stood next to the table with a smile. "Dinner is served, milady." He joked. Rin looked at him then down at the table. "Did you...really make this?" She questioned.

"Well there is no one else here who could have done this." Len smiled awkwardly. Rin didn't bother to retort but tilted her head with a puzzled look on her face. "Where in the world did you even get the ingredients to make these?" She was pretty sure there wasn't even enough food in the fridge to make a feast like this. It was just impossible to make these unless...

"I bought them obviously." Len answered. "Where did you even get the money?" Rin frowned. If he had stole a single thing from her house-

"Used my own money, baka~" Len snorted as he lightly poked Rin's forehead. Rin stared at him with surprise for the rather intimate action. Len then smiled. "I do earn my own money so you don't have to worry so much. I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I ever stole something from a cute lady like you."

Rin let out a soft scoff but regardless she hesitantly walked over to the table and sat down. Len followed after and sat down across her. He then grinned at her. "Well then, let's eat."

Rin stared as Len began to eat before she looked down at her own meal. She picked up her chopsticks and slowly began to eat. Rin blinked. It tasted really good.

She soon began to devour her food in full speed with a small hum. She paused when she noticed Len watching her with a smile on his face and Rin turned red as she slowed down a bit.

"Does it taste good?" Len asked with an amused look on his face. Rin didn't respond, instead she slowly nodded. Len chuckled. "I'm happy to know that."

Rin went even redder as she ate. Its been a while since she had homemade food, it was rather...refreshing in a way. After dinner, Rin cleared her throat as Len cleaned up the table.

"Um, Dinner was...pretty good." Rin awkwardly remarked. Len turned to her and smiled. "Well, I'm happy that you enjoyed it." He said. Rin stood up and just paused for a moment while awkwardly scratching her cheek lightly.

She glanced at Len as he began washing the plates. Well...she did enjoy the food and he does seem like a nice guy. Sure, she could think of a lot of reasons why she should kick this guy out but then again...he does have his uses..

Rin opened and closed her mouth for awhile, unsure how to start before she finally spoke up. "Hey um..." Len paused on what he was doing and turned to her. Rin fiddled with her fingers and continued. "I er...appreciate you um making dinner for me." She muttered. "I really...enjoyed it."

Len blinked and smiled. "That's good to know. It was a pleasure." He said. "I just thought this might be a way to make up for you know...scaring you this morning. After all, it was kinda rude."

Rin was silent as Len was about to turn back to the sink. "So um..." Rin began once more. "I-I can't cook!"

Len looked back to her again and chuckled. "I can tell." He said as he remembered her trying to take cupped noodles for breakfast. Rin looked back and awkwardly began to draw circles on the ground with her foot. "Right..." SHe grumbled. "So...s-since I can't cook at all...I might be willing to...have you stay here for awhile."

Len stared at her with surprise before Rin immediately exclaimed. "Only for a little while! I just need you to cook for me or maybe teach me so I can cook on my own."

Len blinked as Rin slowly turned red. He then grinned. "Alright then." He said and dried off his hands before approaching the blond. "Please take care of me, Kagami-san." He then offered his hand to her.

Rin blinked but then slowly felt her lips curl up as she took his hand, shaking it. "Yeah, likewise."

Len grinned widely to which Rin returned it with a small smile. Perhaps...it would be nice to have someone around this place for just a little while...

* * *

"Hey er...Kagamine-san." Rin began. Len looked up from the TV and towards Rin who was sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "What is it, Kagami-san?" He asked. Rin looked at him with a troubled expression as if she was unsure whether she should ask or not.

"Could you...could you tell me about...Mikuo." She muttered. There was a short pause between them before Len reached for the remote in front of him and turned off the TV. "What do you mean by that, Kagami-san?" He questioned, though he had in mind what she was talking about.

"You've been friends with him when you guys were in high school right?" Rin said. "I...I wanna know how was he like during that time."

Len stared at her before he sighed and move then patted at the side next to him on the couch. Rin made her way towards him and sat down.

"Well...there isn't much I could say since I only knew him for a year and a half." Len explained. "But the first time I met him...He was probably the coolest guy I have ever met..."

With that said, Len began to tell Rin about his experiences and memories he had with Mikuo. He had explained that despite their short time together, they had many 'adventures' as he put it during their time in that school.

Rin listened intently, a look of surprise and wonder flashed on her face as Len continued to talk about Mikuo to her. The two talked and laughed as they remembered the times they had with Mikuo.

"-And that is how we ended up getting in trouble because of his stupid prank on the coach." Len chuckled and Rin giggled. "I always knew Mikuo was a prankster but I never thought he would do that." She laughed. Her expression then softened. "He...he was great guy."

Len glanced at her as she smiled sadly. "He was..." He muttered. Silence fell between them at this point. Len wasn't sure how to lightened the atmosphere once more but then, Rin stood up. "Thank you...for telling me about him."

Len looked up to Rin who smiled slightly. "The guest room is just over there." She pointed at a room, just across her room. "You can stay there till then." She then looked back to him and deadpanned. "And don't even think about breaking into my room because if you do, I will not only throw you out of this apartment but off this building."

Len sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "I won't do that, I promise." He said. Rin nodded. "Well, I'm off to bed. Good night, Kagamine-san."

"'Night." Len respond and Rin turned around, going back to her room. Len was left alone in the room in silence. He then turned back to the TV and turned it back on but he couldn't concentrate on the program because his mind wondered back at that one certain day...the day he received that call from Mikuo.

* * *

 _-0-0-0-_

 _Len_ _groaned on his bed as he heard the sound of his phone vibrating loudly on the bedside table. The cell phone continued to flash and vibrate violently within a quiet apartment as he rolled over to his side. He fumbled at his bedside, trying to reach for his phone._

 _He didn't even bother checking who was calling and answered in an irritated tone. "What?!"_

 _"Whoa, chill man it's me." A familiar voice replied. Len took a moment to realize who it was. "Mikuo?" Len yawned. "Why the hell are you calling this early in the morning?"_

 _"It's past one in the afternoon, Lenny." Mikuo teased which irked Len even more. "Not the point." He groaned. "Why the heck are you calling?"_

 _He then heard Mikuo laugh at the other side of the phone. "What? Is it wrong to call my best pal after such a long time?"_

 _Len rolled his eyes as he sat up. "It's wrong to disturb them from their much needed sleep." He grunted, rubbing his eyes and yawning once more._

 _"How was I suppose to know you were sleeping? Its already the afternoon." Mikuo snorted. "But then again...with your height, you probably need it as much as possible."_

 _"That's it. I'm hanging up." Len deadpanned and was about to end the call when he heard Mikuo exclaim in the other end. "Ahh! I was kidding! Kidding! Don't hang up!"_

 _"Stop about my height then." Len grunted as he stood up from his bed. Mikuo laughed in response. "Sometimes, you can be such a spoilsport." He chuckled. Len sighed but then smiled. He kinda missed his friend's annoying attitude. In the past, they would keep in contact with each other right after Mikuo transferred out of their school and moved back to his hometown._

 _Mikuo didn't really explained to Len why he suddenly decided to go back to his hometown and honestly, it upset him a bit since they were best friends but judging Mikuo's serious expression at the time, Len decided not to question about._

 _They used to message each other a lot but overtime, their communication became lesser and lesser._

 _Len paused when he heard Mikuo coughing violently on the other end. "Are you okay man?" He asked worriedly. He listened to Mikuo wheeze a bit before responding. "Yeah, yeah..." He cleared his throat. "I'm fine..."  
_

 _"...Is something wrong?" Len questioned. "_ _What do you mean?" Mikuo said. "It's obvious you're not feeling well man." Len sighed. "Are you okay? How are you feeling? Is there someone there with over there?"_

 _Mikuo softly scoffed. "You sound like your girlfriend or something." He joked and Len frowned at Mikuo's forced laughter. There was obviously something wrong.._

 _"I'm serious Mikuo." He said sternly. The other end fell completely silent to the point Len almost thought Mikuo hung up until he heard him respond. "I...I can't explain it." He muttered. "I just want to tell you that I'm sending something to you."_

 _"What is it?" Len frowned. "It's just a key." Mikuo said. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. "You'll understand once you get it."_

 _"Mikuo, you're not explaining much at all." Len said with concern. "Like I said, you'll understand once you get the key and the letter."_

 _"Huh? I don't-"_

 _"Len, listen..." Mikuo interrupted. "I can't really explain much but I wanna ask you a favor."_

 _"A favor?" Len repeated in confusion. "Yeah..." Mikuo muttered. "It's just a small- no, a really big favor." Len fell silent as he listened to Mikuo take a deep breath. "I need you to look after Rin."_

 _Len raised a brow. "Rin? You mean that girlfriend of yours?" He was confused at the request. Why would he need him to look after his girlfriend? They have never met before so why?_

 _"Yeah, I need you to be there for her...in case something happens." Mikuo explained. Len scratched the back of head. "Mikuo, this is sudden. Could you just explain why-"_

 _"Len..." Len immediately shut his mouth at the seriousness in Mikuo's tone. It was so unlike him which meant he was not joking around at all. Whatever it was...it was serious. Len finally sighed. "Alright, I got it."_

 _He heard Mikuo sigh in relief. "Thanks a lot man." He exclaimed, returning to his usual cheerfulness. "I really...really appreciate it."_

 _Len smiled warily. "No problem..."_

 _-0-0-0-_

* * *

"Idiot..." Len muttered with frustration clear on his face. "If you were dying, you should have just said so sooner than telling me later in a stupid letter."

He sighed heavily and leaned back against the couch. He tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling. Talking about Mikuo...really did bring back some memories.

There was silence except for the TV running in the background as he narrowed his eyes, remembering something. "I always thought you were a cheeky bastard...but if you already knew from the start about... _that_ then say so instead of making me do _this_!"

Len groaned to himself before he covered his face with a face. Great. Now he's talking to himself.

He sighed once more before he turned off the TV and stood up, walking towards the guest room. Maybe some good night sleep would help him clear his mind.

He entered the guest room, unaware of the faint light that shone for a second in the living room before disappearing.


End file.
